


Castiel learns about hot chocolate

by Deans_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_impala/pseuds/Deans_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Cas learns about the wonders of hot chocolate. Im sorry im someone else has already used this, if you did i was not aware. This is also my first destiel fic so i apolagise id lf it sucks. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel learns about hot chocolate

Dean was asleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching something on tv. So of course when Castiel showed up, he didnt know. It also meant he scared the crap out of him when he woke up. "Cas!" Dean yelled. It was somewhere around midnight. He was in the bunker while Sam was asleep in his room. "How many times must i tell you? Dont sneak up on me dude!" Cas tilted his head in that adorable way at Dean. "My apolagies. I did not know i would frighten you." Dean waved it off. "Its fine Cas. Why are you here anyway?" "I thought i might stop by and see how you where doing. I was unaware you where asleep. I will leave if you wish." "No! I-I mean, y-you dont have to do that..." Dean said nervously. To tell the truth, Dean liked Cas, a lot. And he didnt want him to go. Once he pulled himself together Dean said "You want some hot chocolate or something? Im out of beer." Castiel looked at him, his head slightly tilted. "I have never tried that before." "Seriously?!" Dean exclaimed, hopping up from the couch. "Well my feathery friend, you shall!" He said, pulling Cas into the kitchen. As he began to make the hot chocolate, Castiel watched him quietly. Once he was done, he put some marshellows into the two mugs, and they sat on the couch. Dean carefully sipped his. The beverage warming his throat and his stomach. But Cas, not knowing the dangers, took a big gulp of his. Then he screamed. "Cas!!" Dean exclaimed, looking at the angel in shock. "Whats worong?" The angel eventually stopped yelling and said, "Th-that was not a pleasent experience Dean.... I do not see why humans enjoy it so much." Then Dean started laughing. "I do not see what is so funny Dean. It caused me pain." Dean then said "Its just, when your fighting Cas, you dont give a rats ass about pain, but now, you screamed from hot chocolate!" Cas chuckled. "I suppose it was a bit funny" Dean smiled at him. He noticed all his features, his pink lips, the stubble on his jaw, his soft black hair, but most of all, his eyes. Those eyes did things to Dean. They where beautiful, big, and just so damn BLUE! Cas seemed to notice the staring and said "Dean? Are you alright?" Dean was snapped back into reality. "Y-yeah Cas, im super. Cas looked at Dean thoughtfully, as if he could read his mind. Which of course, he could. Finally Dean couldnt take it anymore. He leaned in and slowely.placed his lips on Cas'. Then Dean pulled away. "Sorry Cas. I-i dunno what came over m-" Dean was cut off, becauseCas had placed his soft lips onto Deans. Once they pulled away Dean leaned into Cas' chest and said "I love you Castiel." "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! Sorry about how terrible and chessy it was... butThanks for reading, it means a lot. Also, i will do requests if you want. And sorry about any spelling errors, i dont have auto correct on my devise!


End file.
